meritferretlupisvulpesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Oxymoron Darkky
Notice*''' Oxy is no longer to be updated with new information or images. The owner of this character, durianchop , as requested these updates stop as Oxy is no longer Lupsivulpes' character or part on her work. This character has been permanently homed with them and they do not want offers or questions on the character.'' ---- King Oxymoron, better known as King Oxy, or simply Oxy is the ruler of the Quasar Kingdom, and one of LupisVulpes's former fursonas. Personality Oxy is very excitable, happy-go-lucky, and carefree. He is usually cheerful despite being beat up a lot of the time. He tends to be rather curious, but unaware of his surroundings, which often leads to him getting into trouble. He has a bit of a short attention span. He isn't great at taking hints. He is a bit power-hungry, due to the incident of the coronation day. Oxy loves kids, despite not being very good with them, and enjoys talking to Poppy. Appearance Oxy is a green canid with standard "Darkky" stitches and yellow hair. His underbelly is a lighter green color, which runs along the bottom half of his face and tail as well. He always has a black eye on his left eye, and his ears are slightly nicked. His eyes are orange with yellow pupils, which match the color of his patches. He is often seen wearing a gold, gem-studded collar, and optionally a crown. He is 25 years old. Backstory Oxy was the heir to the throne of the Quasar/Galaxy Kingdom. He was raised by two loving parents and had prepared to become king his whole life. On the day of his coronation, however, he was kidnapped by an unknown Darkky and taken to a dark chamber. After waiting for so long for someone to find him, Oxy thought his parents did not want to rescue him, which damaged him mentally. Little did he know, his parents did all they could to find and save him, and died in the process, which is why they never were able to rescue their son. The Quasar Kingdom was overrun by a Russian communist by the name of Tsar Alek. The Tsar ended up just using the kingdom for his military base and hid his food there. Oxy tricked Alek's followers into thinking that he had been keeping the food from them, and ran Alek out. Finally, Oxy gained the rights to his kingdom. Under his rule, the citizens are overworked and ragged. There are no schools because he does not believe in them. King K, the ruler of a neighboring kingdom, tries to help King Oxy, but Oxy has sworn him his enemy and thinks that King K is trying to destroy him. Trivia *'Oxy' was just originally Powermad Darkky with jewelry. *Oxy originally had five children. Paper, Pen, Canvas, Crayon, and Ink, but are no longer canon. *He also had four additional children designed by Please-Be-Careful of DeviantArt (And owner/creator of Queen Paint), but were never stated to be canon. *Oxy had a game about his story titled The Middle Ground, but it was cancelled due to LupisVulpes' computer crashing and losing all the data. *In Oxy's original Backstory, Three robed canines sent by Tsar Alek snuck into Oxy's room on the day he was to be crowned king. They pretended to be royal guards protecting Oxy while he got ready. When Oxy was about to leave, The canines attacked and sacked Oxy, fleeing from the scene. They tried to convince him to join their kingdom, but when he refused they locked him away in a dungeon. The rest of the story remained the same, besides Poppy who was added in. *Before Queen Paint was made, Rags was said to be Oxys queen.' *In his game, his parents thought he was going to be born female. *His based on the term "Oxymoron", which means something that is the opposite of what is said. *He would die by committing suicide by guillotine. *After his supposed death he would turn into Odd Darkky, this makes him the first Darkky other than Darkky to turn into another existing Darkky. Gallery 6690415_h2K2fc5oy8kBd2W.png|Reference with old and new colors c894101_f5ca0ac5ebd36085df7e52a219714079.png cnnj_0tuaaao7us__1__by_meritferret-daa009a.jpg|Young Oxy get_thee_away_by_lupisvulpes-d8zp7s7.png king_oxy_by_meritferret-d9wh5lf.png king_oxy_by_meritferret-dadddko.png|'"Oxymoron"' oxy_and_plush_by_meritferret-daa002y.png|Oxy and Poppy 12798849 1809030679324442 5206659870495029021 n by stars made of metal-dapemmn.jpg|Oxy with other characters voiced by ChaoticCanineCulture creepy oxy.gif|Gif of Oxy "sneaking around" from the video '"Oh Queen Paint!"' Oxy-Audience.png|Oxy in the '''Audience' pilot. mr oxy.gif King K OXy.gif|King Oxy and King K Sad Oxy.png|A sketch of a depressed Oxy poxy_by_lupisvulpes.png|Oxy and Queen Paint but_i_like_being_single_by_lupisvulpes-d63tmec.png|Oxy and Solo the_quasar_kingdom_by_lupisvulpes-d5x8o73.png stop_the_peace__and_keep_the_violence_by_lupisvulpes-d5wjyvu.jpg Oxy.gif|Sprite of King Oxy from the scrapped, defunct game "The Middle Ground" CFVuLCKWgAEbEOm.jpg 11077853_806207519427995_6881801176662988078_n.jpg|A picture of Oxy with a chainsaw said to have originated from "The Middle Ground" oxy_you_snob__by_lupisvulpes-d5zzqk2.gif we_will_not_compromise_by_lupisvulpes-d6tndg7.gif|"We will not compromise," Gif from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQNzGCRCngM oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (2).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (1/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (3).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (2/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (6).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (3/4) oxy_reff_by_meritferret-dae1mfy (7).png|Oxy's "Oxymoron creation" sheet (4/4) 4aa7e544ab9b82c06570b871bd2617eb.png|'"Venus Ambassador"' 3517345_UmOLs4VHPThlJyo.png|Young Oxy 3517213_HGPgI3Er3PLMLBD.png|Zombie AU Quit Singing Oxy.jpg|Mingu and Oxy (Stop singing, Oxy!) Wm 40v1jW50.jpg 10884727_22Q3egAe2fEqhho.png 3517877_NetgGhgx0iQr95B.jpg BEOZhaAjxEA.jpg 3517463_1OcnkDlLU6leB9P.gif|Haha! 3517806_6nqUjbOXPBJxGWD.png|Life is looking up! 3521298 Mc0yxTCeyDgNFVt.png 3517794 KsNpsHv2nQusHMp.png 3517464_QhSg5cT8x2d2aFs.png 4504516_EPM3tkzH9sXwL8c.jpg|Oxy and Pandora 3517738 MEim3a5nA45qlFU.png 3517798 5huXVjE7CaOHpgX.png Screenshot 20190517-135617.jpg 20190412_065127.jpg 3517767 wSfkhrBN9tdPlTt.png 13977765_2RzQiOB1CKgJWLZ.png 3517777 ixVcew33UPWfbJ4.png 3517401 e9BmWUldlaq0Ot9.png 3517391 MAixCRMSqhep5O5.png 12826083 lyTMngVO3aujISc.jpg 3522460_4u80D7n5evmDusg.png 10925233_3uVNBnY588rU2us.gif 3517318_QzZi7HVZ7P49mrK.png 10883360 Qaml8gUlQm5r3PF.png FB_IMG_1555067891015.jpg 3517066 lxF44TJ04Qtn3L3.jpg 10883378_xnf.png 10883371_XNU.png 10925417_2u8.png 10883368_OSa.png king oxy fursuit.png|Oxy fur-suit rough design stretches 3518824 7X6zLYMaXz6up4R.png 10867727 ixPlU1qnjr4bCRG.jpg|Pushing Dharma 3517445_pncEpqAvCnGVZMN.gif 10880054_r7JCPeD2NcP5iyt.jpg 10880076_hMx7JsyWvMFIxdy.jpg 10880119_8mfmGHW7YB68nlj.jpg 10880145_krdNkUJGVRgKLqY.jpg 10880208_klEJKDcSBwhCplf.jpg 10880234_i6JDKwmzKXNsm6Q.jpg 10880262_4PrHgNfSArPVSjj.jpg 10880271_xSma74YV4Th4q0v.jpg 3517570_mYcJJqznAlHuWC5.png 3517421_BFmBY2OGPg3b965.png 3517761_cEddG8z8GuEocit.jpg 3517814_OWDtGhnDKiX6aVh.jpg|Your worst nightmare 10885310_z0bynubrBW74wtH.png 10884506_ehE3iqKnCYuwPIv.png 10884859_fWa1q0jojyi4fWE.gif|Unfinished 10884923_rObdeiK8AE7iyKj.png 10884944_51YsZeHQdsQutA0.jpg|With friends 10884948_FkTcO5CvLY0qQBj.jpg 10884961_ppFTjhoFSJjdOjP.png 10931166_bKb6SxcTYBDIVpJ.png 12826079 3SZae74568MtyiF.jpg 12826071 Di412c6lkRVGDbP.jpg 12826069 7Kk9m0tpgaMQB5s.jpg 12826061 zOjfpSyZTQ1PGra.jpg 12826058 bL0ivWJFQcfHwK8.jpg 12826051 ASEQZPhGtAXdObD.jpg 12826064 my4G2FHoj6a5vkt.jpg Screenshot 20190328-005311.jpg Screenshot_20190328-005643.jpg|Pops Solo's balloon in rage Screenshot_20190328-005354.jpg Screenshot_20190328-005336.jpg 10925088 PqphWKVQODVOLfW.png 10925093 ZqkrWLDkl0zYOwp.png 10925099 VQ3shke5tOjaFPU.png 10925101 VRuYzLAM0JfE7hD.png Screenshot_20190425-110941.jpg Screenshot_20190503-194244.jpg|Hahaha!!! FB_IMG_1557177397240.jpg 14737347 pFjWEnt9SsY5FEm.jpg 14737359 eowGZZ66boGSgls.jpg 14737377 9AqMEVoAOmhcoqV.jpg 14737390 z3N5TEP22h5Z2uz.jpg 14737408 psZ9NE7N0MR8PH4.jpg 17095493_T2B2ugO12CPyyUA.png|What?! 17095471_3ts72rtsrK213gM.png Videos Rootless MAP part 16, 17, and 22 Bidding MAP part Darkky Goes to DJ School Romeo and Juliet . act 1 scene 5 . animation for school Oh Queen Paint! . Poxy video . (PaintxOxy) Complete History of the Soviet Union MAP parts 12,13, 29 (HD) Reupload (Not animated) Dystopian Society; . Oxy's story . . Audience! . PILOT Episode- 1, Party Pooper Awoken MAP part 15 and 16 . Polka oc MAP . Backup part 8 and 9 Everybody Wants to Rule the World 24 hour MAP part 14 Venus Ambassador . STORYBOARD . Mr Moneybags storyboard for spy Floridada MAP part 10 20 (seizure warning) Engrish Bwudd meme (Collab with Celestites!) Mind electric murders (OLD) Category:Characters Category:Oxy's Story Category:Darkky Category:Middle Ground Category:Audience Category:Sonas Category:Ask comic Category:Male Category:Oxymoron Category:Royal Category:Anti-hero